Home sewage treatment systems (HSTSs) can be installed in residential homes in order to permit surface discharge of treated wastewater. HSTSs are believed to be a more popular choice for new decentralized wastewater treatment installations as compared to traditional septic systems because subsurface discharge is less desirable from a cost, aesthetic, and an observations/measurement perspective.
Unfortunately, there is a high failure rate of existing surface discharge systems. A prevalent cause of failure is an underperforming system that results in the exceedance of discharge water quality limits. Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a reliable HSTS that meets the water quality limits consistently.
HSTSs are preferably installed underground. Therefore, it is desirable to minimize the space that the HSTS occupies without sacrificing performance. Furthermore, it is desirable for the components of the HSTS to be as easily accessible as possible in order to allow maintenance to occur. Minimizing the complexity of the components of the HSTS allows maintenance to be easier and can minimize space. Furthermore, minimizing the connections and the complexity of the connections between operations helps in minimizing the space that the HSTS occupies and allows maintenance to be performed easily. Combining multiple HSTS functions into one apparatus allows for minimizing the space the HSTS occupies and reduces the number of apparatuses that require maintenance. Because HSTSs can be used in the residential setting, the above features can also reduce the cost of the system and any installation and maintenance associated with the system.